totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pierwszy Finał na wyspie Chrissi i pierwszy zwycięzca! - Zakończenie nr 1
Totalna Porażka na wyspie Chrissi - odcinek 11 (Wielki Finał) Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Chrissi... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Finałowa 4 ścigała się w wyścigu regat. Sierra i Cody prowadzili przyz długi czas, ale to Izzy pierwsza dotarła na metę. Ostatni był Cody, więc mu przypadło 4 miejsce. Na ceremonii Izzy do finału wybrała Justina. Sierra - 3 miejsce. Kto wygra milion? *Justin *czy Izzy? '''Chris: '''Oglądajcie wielki finał Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Chrissi!!! Poranek na wyspie Justin i Izzy sobie spokojnie śpią. Nagle z dyktafonu. '''Chris: '''Wstawać śpiochy! Finał się zaczyna! '''Justin: Jest dopiero czwarta. Izzy: Wygram to, bo jestem najlepsza! Ha ha ha ha! Wyzwanie Justin i Izzy dotarli do miejsca gdzie ma się rozegrać wielki finał. Widać wszystkich dawnych uczestników, Chrisa, Chefa oraz finalistów. Chris: 'Witam w wielkim finale, w którym zmierzą się... '''Justin i Izzy! '''Powitajcie byłych zawodników! Oto oni: *Sadie (14) *Alejandro (13) *Beth (12) *Ezekiel (11) *Lindsay (10) *Courtney (9) *Duncan (8) *Harold (7) *Geoff (6) *DJ (5) *Cody (4) *Sierra (3) '''Duncan: '''Czemu czytałeś te miejsca! Ludzie do dziś mnie męczą, że okazałem się gorszy od Harolda! Grrrr! '''Courtney: '''A co ja mam powiedzieć! Fani mnie po tym sezonie bardzo skrytykowali! '''Alejandro: '''Mnie też, ale nie jest mi przykro z tego powodu. '''Reszta: '''Serio? '''Alejandro: (Płacze) ' '''Alejandro: '''Serio! '''Chris: '''Na ceremonii czeka na was niespodzianka, ale o tym później. Finaliści czeka na was 13 rund wyzwań wymyślonych przez byłych uczestników! '''Justin: '''Chwila! Byłych uczestników jest 12, a jest 13 rund? '''Chris: '''Cody odpadł dwa razy, więc on liczy się podwójnie! '''Cody: '''Tak! Dzięki Chris! Justin ty tego nie wygrasz! '''Justin: Zobaczymy. Chris: '''Oto rundy: #Wyzwanie Sadie #Wyzwanie Alejandro #Wyzwanie Beth #Wyzwanie Ezekiela #Wyzwanie Lindsay #Wyzwanie Cody'ego #Wyzwanie Courtney #Wyzwanie Duncana #Wyzwanie Harolda #Wyzwanie Geoffa #Wyzwanie DJ'a #Drugie wyzwanie Cody'ego #Wyzwanie Sierry Runda I '''Chris: '''Oto zasady: *Były uczestnik wymyśla wyzwanie i jest jego jurorem. *Osoba przyznaje jeden punkt dla finalisty, który wygrał rundę. *Ja będę tylko mówił wynik. *Idziemy według alfabetu, czyli Izzy zaczyna, a Justin drugi! '''Justin: '''Aha. '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy rundę 1 od wyzwania Sadie! '''Sadie: '''Witam Justin! Cześć Izzy. Waszym zadaniem jest... strącić z mojej głowy puszkę! Używając proc i jabłek! '''Justin: '''To twoje pechowe wyzwanie Sadie. '''Sadie: '''Zaczyna Izzy! Izzy naciągnęła procę i trafiła prosto w brzuch Sadie. '''Sadie: '''Au! Teraz Justin! Justin naciągnął procę i trafił prosto w puszkę. '''Sadie: '''Punkt '''dla Justina! Chris: '''0-1 dla '''Justina! Runda II Chris: '''Runda 2! '''Alejandro: '''Waszym zadaniem jest... walka na ringu ze mną! Kto wytrzyma najdłużej albo mnie znokautuje (Oczywiście wątpię w to) zdobędzie punkt! Zaczęła Izzy. Alejandro zadawał więcej ciosów, ale w 10 sekundzie Izzy mocno uderzyła i znokautowała Alejandro. '''Izzy: '''I kto tu jest twardzielem? '''Alejandro: '''Teraz Justin! Walka z Justinem się zaczęła. Już w 2 sekundzie Alejandro walnął Justina w szczękę i rozwalił mu zęby. W 4 sekundzie Al znokautował Justina. '''Alejandro: '''Punkt dla... '''Izzy! Chris: 1-1!!! Runda III Chris: '''Runda 3!!! '''Beth: '''Waszym zadaniem jest... zrobić coś z bransoletek przyjaźni i materiałów znalezionych w lesie, start! Izzy i Justin zbierali materiały. '''Beth: '''Koniec! Teraz czas na projektowanie! Izzy i Justin coś robili. '''Beth: '''Koniec czasu... oceniam! Izzy pokazuje swoje dzieło. '''Izzy: '''To Mini Owen! '''Beth: '''Dam 9/10! Justin pokazuje swoje dzieło. '''Justin: '''To jest Super Beth! '''Beth: '''10/10! Punkt dla '''Justina! Chris: 1-2 dla Justina! Runda IV Chris: 'Runda 4!!! '''Ezekiel: '''Hej ziomy! Hej ziomy! Waszym zadaniem jest... powiedzieć coś miłego na mój temat! Wszyscy się śmieją. '''Chris: 'Żałosne, ale niech mu będzie. '''Izzy: '''Jesteś super, super odlotowy!!! '''Justin: '''Eee... jesteś super... '''Ezekiel: '''Punkt dla '''Izzy! Chris: 2-2! Runda V Chris: 'Runda 5! '''Lindsay: '''Waszym zadaniem jest... zatańczyć w rytmie muzyki! Osoba, która najlepiej zatańczy zdobędzie punkt. Lindsay włączyła muzykę. Justin i Izzy tańczyli. '''Lindsay: '''Punkt trafia do... ... ... ... ..'Justina! Chris: 2-3 dla Justina! Runda VI Chris: '''Runda 6! '''Cody: '''Waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest uzbroić bombę pod presją czasu: 2 minut! Start! Izzy łatwo sobie z tym poradziła i po minucie bombę uzbroiła. Justin nie zdążył i jego bomba wybuchła. Justin był cały w śmieciach. '''Justin: '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Cody: '''Ha ha ha! Punkt dla Izzy! '''Chris: 3-3! Runda VII Chris: '''Runda 7! '''Courtney: '''Na środku jeziora jest tratwa, a na tratwie mój palmtop.W jeziorze pływają krokodyle.Uratujcie mój palmtop!!! Finaliści szybko pobiegli. Justin cały się zanurzył, by się umyć z tych śmieci. Nagle krokodyle go zaatakowały. '''Courtney: '''Masz nauczkę! '''Justin: '''Pomocy! Pomocy! Jednak dał im radę. Jednak Izzy jako pierwsza dała palmtopa Courtney. '''Izzy: '''Proszę! '''Courtney: '''Punkt dla '''Izzy! Chris: 4-3 dla Izzy! Runda VIII Chris: 'Runda 8! '''Duncan: '''Waszym zadaniem jest namalować trupią czaszkę na plecach niedźwiedzia! '''Izzy: '''Super! '''Justin: 'Żartujesz!? '''Duncan: '''Ja nigdy nie żartuję Justin! Dał im coś do malowania. Justin zbliżył się do niedźwiedzia, a on go zaatakował. '''Justin: '''Aaaaaaaaaa!!! Nie! Moja twarz! Dosyć! Walnął misia z całej siły, a miś uciekł. Izzy nie miała takiego problemu, a miś pozwalał jej na wykonanie zadania. '''Izzy: '''Dzięki kolego! Już! '''Duncan: '''Cudownie to wygląda! Punkt dla '''Izzy! Chris: 5-3 dla Izzy! Runda IX Chris: 'Runda 9! '''Harold: '''Będą pytania z wiedzy ogólnej! '''Duncan: '''Ha ha ha! '''Harold: '''Pytanie do Izzy. Który z tych materiałów nie jest rodzajem papieru? *Pelur *Welin *Welur *Brystol '''Izzy: '''Eee... to jest... Welin! '''Harold: 'Źle, bo Welur. Pytanie do Justina.Początek II Wojny Światowej nastąpił: *17 września 1939 *1 września 1941 *1 września 1939 *czy 1 października 1939? 'Justin: '''Eee... hmmm... 1 września... 1939 roku. '''Harold: '''Punkt dla '''Justina! ' '''Chris: 5-4 dla Izzy! Runda X Chris: '''Runda 10! '''Geoff: Waszym zadaniem jest zrobić fajny trick na deskorolce! Start! Finaliści wykonali parę tricków, ale nagle Izzy się przewróciła. Geoff: '''Punkt dla '''Justina! Chris: 5-5! Runda XI Chris: '''Runda 11! '''DJ: '''Zróbcie coś pysznego do jedzenia! Izzy robiła pierniki. Justin szykował jakąś zupę. Potem ją spróbował. '''Justin: '''Ohyda. Gdy DJ nie patrzył ukradł coś z jego kieszeni. '''DJ: '''Gdzie są przyprawy mojej mamusi! '''Justin: Są tam! Musiały ci wypaść. DJ: 'Dzięki! '''Duncan: Nawet polubiłem tego Justina. Niezły jest. ' '''DJ: '''Koniec czasu! Najpierw DJ zjadł pierniczki Izzy. '''DJ: 8/10! Pyszne! Poszedł do Justina na zjadł jego zupę. DJ: '''Smakuje, jak zupa mamusi. (zaczął płakać) Punkt dla '''Justina! Chris: 5-6 dla Justina! Runda XII Chris: '''Runda 12! '''Cody: '''Oto drugie zadanie! Musicie znaleźć na dnie jeziora flagę z waszą podobizną. W jeziorze oczywiście są groźne krokodyle, czyli Justin nie będzie miał łatwego zadania. Start! Zanurkowali. Justina od razu zaatakowały krokodyle, a Izzy szybko zabrała flagę. '''Izzy: '''Już! '''Justin: '''Eeee... '''Cody: '''Punkt dla '''Izzy! Chris: Po 12 rundach mamy 6-6! 'Wyzwanie Sierry zadecyduje o tym kto zostanie milionerem! Runda XIII '''Chris: '''Zaczynamy rundę finałową! '''Sierra: '''Witam drodzy finaliści! Pewnie każdy z was marzy o milionie. Oto wasze finałowe zadanie... złapać Chrisa, położyć go na glebę i unieruchomić go na 3 sekundy! '''Chris: '''Ty żartujesz? Finaliści już szli w jego stronę. Nagle Chris wsiadł do helikoptera. Dał sygnał Chefowi do lotu. I helikopter odleciał. Jednak Izzy i Justin skoczyli do jego środka. Dopiero helikopter poleciał w górę. Chris wyskoczył z helikoptera ze spadochronem, który okazał się być popsuty. Justin i Izzy skoczyli za nim. 'Zakończenie dla Polski, Francji, Rosji, Australii i Norwegii Spadochron wylądował obok miejsca gdzie siedzieli byli zawodnicy. Ze spadochronu wystawały tylko nogi Chrisa, które chciały wstać, ale nie mogły, bo ktoś był zakryty spadochronem i unieruchomił Chrisa. Wszyscy: 3! ... ... ... ... ... ... ..2! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..1! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..0! Nagle Chris wstał i odkrywał zwycięzcę. Chris: Milion dolarów i wygrana Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Chrissi trafia do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Justina!!!!! Został odkryty, a reszta była w szoku. Chris: '''Moje gratulację! Masz tu swoją nagrodę! Wręcza mu walizkę z milionem dolarów. '''Duncan: '''Na co wydasz kasę? '''Justin: '''Na operację dla mamy, która bardziej tych pieniędzy potrzebuje. Cały czas o niej myślałem i marzenie się spełniło. Mała część pójdzie na wygląd. '''Chris: '''To takie wzruszające, a czy ktoś widział Izzy? '''Izzy: '''Jestem tutaj! Wisiała sobie na drzewie. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam na ceremonii! Już chyba wszyscy ochłonęli po finale. Po wyłonieniu zwycięzcy, gdy wy się bawiliście w najlepsze ja byłem w Toronto! Spytałem przypadkowych fanów Totalnej Porażki, które z dzisiejszych wyzwań było najlepsze. Dużo osób udzieliło mi odpowiedzi. Osiem wyzwań przekroczyło 100 głosów! Osoby, które wymyśliły te wyzwania wystąpią w... '''Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Chrissi 3! Harold: '''Chyba 2? '''Chris: '''Nie, bo tam wystąpią: (Rzucił mu listę zawodników) *Alex *Cj *Dakota *Dawid *Igor *Iris *Jackie *Lili *Lucy *Melody *Net *Octavia '''Duncan: '''Nowe ofiary? '''Harold: '''Ja ich wszystkich znam! '''Chris: '''Skąd? '''Harold: '''Każdego z nich poznałem, gdy podróżowałem po Ameryce Północnej. '''Chris: '''Cicho! Finalistów w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Chrissi 3 nie zobaczymy, bo nie wymyślali wyzwań! Pozostaje 12. Tylko 8 dostanie pozłacanego Chrisa i możliwość występu w wymienionym sezonie. Mam wyniki wyzwań od fanów Totalnej Porażki! Oto wyniki! '''1 miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Cody! (203 głosów), czyli 89 za drugie wyzwanie i 114 za pierwsze. ''' Rzucił mu pozłacanego Chrisa. '''Cody: Tak! Chris: 2 miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Sierra! (170 głosów) 3 miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Duncan! (160 głosów) 4 miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Courtney! (156 głosów) 5 miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..DJ! (138 głosów) 6 miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Geoff! (117 głosów) Miejsce 7 dla... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Beth! (103 głosy) Został ostatni pozłacany Chris! Teraz powiem kto go nie dostanie... 12 miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Ezekiel! (1 głos) 11 miejsce...' '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Sadie! (11 głosów) 10 miejsce... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Lindsay! (89 głosów) 9 miejsce - 99 głosów! 8 miejsce - 101 głosów! W Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Chrissi 3 zobaczymy: Cody'ego, Sierrę, Duncana, Courtney, DJ'a, Geoffa, Beth i... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Harolda! ' '''9 miejsce: Al! ' Ci co otrzymali pozłacanego Chrisa się cieszyli, a ci co nie dostali byli źli. '''Chris: '''Kończymy pierwszy sezon na tej wyspie! Jestem Chris McLean, a to była '''Totalna Porażka na wyspie Chrissi!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Chrissi